The New Savior
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: What if someone else had found Shinji that day Gendo left him behind, What if Shinji came out much different than what he had planned, Gendo along with Seele are going to find out what happens when they cross the people and think they can get away with it, and the boy they counted on to see their plans to fruition will be their own undoing.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello guys, This is Ninj4Fox here bringing you all a new story that i've been plotting for a good while now, it was something that i decided to do after watching Evangelion.**

 **Throughout the whole story my heart pretty much went out to Shinji as he went through so much heartache and abuse, it was so much to the point that i would find myself crying for the suffering he had to go through, simply because of an evil corporations vying to control the world, and a man who i simply so weak willed because the death of his wife, that he destroyed the human race just to see her again.**

 **Well in this story, Shinji is going to be different, he going to be stronger, smarter, and more self reliant.**

 **Also this will be a yaoi, and may have other Anime and video game elements in this story, if you don't like yaoi, then don't continue any further, don't need any one seeing this and then bashing for making the pairing a yaoi.**

 **Well i guess i should get this started, hope you all enjoy reading this as much i enjoy writing it.**

 **I do not own Evangelion, the anime belongs to Yoshiyuki Sadamoto.**

A New Savior

Chapter 1

Different Beginning

A four year old Shinji sat on the sidewalk in front his former home, a blank look on his face, dry tears stained his face, It's been literally six hours since he was left behind by his own father, left alone with no one to comfort him, his uncle was supposed to pick him up hours ago, however there was no sign of a car, or any person passing by, the boy started out into the distance, the sky's darken and it began to rain heavily as if though heaven was crying for the boys pain.

Shinji didn't seem affected, he just kept staring not paying attention to the expensive limousine just coming up alongside the curb, the car stopped not far from the boy, a moment later a man stepped out of the car, said man looked like he was in his mid thirties, stood at an impressive 6 foot 1, and had long silver hair, he was dressed in a black business suit.

The man walked up to Shinji worried. ''Why are you sitting out here in the rain child?'' The man asked.

This seemed to get the boys attention as he looked up at the man, the gasped as he saw the broken look on the child's face, he had never seen a child have such a look in his eye's, he couldn't imagine what had happened to him that would break him i such a way, his heart went out to the boy, he couldn't leave one so young out in the streets.

''Do you want to come with me?'' He asked. The boy only stared at him for a moment before he seemed to have found his voice.

''You won't leave me?'' He asked, his eye shined with a bit of hope. The man hugged the child.

''No...I won't leave you.'' He said. He let go and walked Shinji to the car and got inside, the man buckled the child's seat belt as he ordered the driver to head home.

''So do you have a name young one?'' The man asked. Shinji started at the man for a second, however since he felt no ill intent from the man, he decided to answer.

''S-Shinji Ikari.'' The boy answered, he seemed a little bit withdrawn, which sadden the silver head a bit, but he was happy the boy opened up a little.

''Shinji huh?, well my is Jon Talbain, it's nice to meet you.'' He said with a smile hoping that he would help the child open up more, this seemed to work as the boy seemed become less withdrawn.

So, you mind telling my why you were sitting out in the rain by yourself, do you have any parents?'' Jon asked.

Shinji frowned and tears began to build up in his eye's. ''My mother is dead, and my father abandoned me, He…...He said i was useless, that i wasn't needed.'' He answered as he began to sob softly.

Jon bristled with anger as he heard this, he couldn't believe someone would do this to his own child, he was already wanting to find the man and go rip him to pieces, he quickly calmed himself it wouldn't do good if the boy saw him angry, he hugged the child as small sobbing could be heard.

''It's okay Shinji, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore, will take care of you from now on.

''R-Really?'' Shinji asked. Jon smiled down at him, ''Yes, from now on, i'll be your father, i promise to keep you safe.'' The man said.

Shinji began to cry again, however the boy cried tears of happiness. Jon was happy that he was able to help the boy, caring for children was something he decided to take up ever since the second impact happened, before that whole incident he was a successful business man who had business all over the world as a tech specialist, his main work revolved around making synthetics, over the years he had created very advanced synthetic arms and legs that actually connected to the nerve endings making it possible to operate it like a real life arm, it was almost like they never lost it at all, once the product was released to the public, the man became a billionaire overnight, he was also a certified surgeon and worked and applied the limb to many patients.

His business quickly spread worldwide, which added to his wealth, however despite his achievements, Jon stay a humble man, there were many times where he would donate to orphanages and to the public.

However his business took a major hit once the second impact hit, many people had lost their lives, it didn't help that some countries went to war over resources, however the UK along with the US quickly acted regaining order and putting a stop to many of the conflicts that broke out.

Once things calmed down, the demand for Jon's synthetic limbs skyrocketed as many people lost their either their arms or their legs after during the war, after a year, things have finally calmed down enough for Jon to travel once again, one place that came across was Tokyo 2, it was a perfect place to help the population since it was in the middle of reconstruction after the war, with his wealth the progress was significantly increased, many new homes were made for the populous and many orphanages were erected for children, once done Tokyo became the new capitol of Japan.

After everything was finished, Jon decided to take permanent residence in Tokyo 2 as it still needed more help than others, not long afterward he was asked to help finance the construction of Tokyo 3, which he accepted, since he had heard of their plan to make a fortress city, it didn't take long to build as the resources was plentiful, after everything was done Jon decided to settle down and work on things at home, about a year after japan was restructured, he had fallen in love with a woman named Mitsuko a former patient of his, the woman was injured during the wars in japan and lost her leg, after Jon had given her the synthetic, she had fallen in love with the man, ever since then she went along with him assisting him in helping her Nation get back on it's feet.

After Tokyo 2 was finally established, the two had gotten married and had a child named Hiroshi, and the family lived their lives in peace.

 **Back to present**

The trip home was a much less tense as Jon told Shinji about the family he was going to be living with, the boy was literally getting excited that not only he was going to have a mother and father, but a brother as well, he couldn't wait to meet everyone.

Once they reached house, Shinji was struck dumb by how huge the place was, it was the biggest he had ever laid his eyes upon, jon chuckled at the boy's awestruck face.

''Come on let's go inside.'' He said as he stepped out of the car, Shinji followed suit and walked towards the house together with jon, as this was happening, the dark clouds that hung over the sky began to clear and the sun shined brightly, showing that the boy's had finally ended.

 **Twelve years later**

 **Shinji's POV**

It's been 12 years since Jon or rather my father had taken me in, ever since then, my life has been the very best that i had ever experienced, meeting the rest of the family was by far the best feeling i have ever had in my life, even if i was adopted, it truly felt like i was their son, and the void that was left in my heart but my original father was gone, sure my extreme resentment i hold for the bastard is still there, but i never let it cloud my senses, i honestly don't care if i ever see him again, but sometime i get the feeling that we might, but i'll leave that thought for another time.

While my years have been great i would say that there were time where things got weird, there were many things i found out about my family, one of them being my father Jon, and my brother Hiroshi, come to find out that they weren't regular human beings, but werewolves, at first the information was a little bit to take in, so i did the only thing i could i fainted, which scared amused them to no end, Hiroshi still teases me about it.

Anyway the lore that i have been told about werewolves long ago came out to be completely false, somehow the two were able to retain their human selves despite the changes, and could control their transformations, the only downside to it is that their cloths would always get ripped when they transform, which still bugged them a little, they may have been different, but it still didn't change that they were my family, however mom was 100% human, and told me that when dad revealed the truth to her, she reacted quite differently, which made me laugh until i almost wet myself, hearing that a woman some nearly glomped the werewolf to death after seeing something that was suppose to terrify her would make anyone laugh.

Times with my brother Hiroshi were fun, even after showing my his wolf form, thing didn't change at all, to be quite honest i found it quite cute when he was in wolf form, we became closer over time, much to the point to where i began to see him as a lover at some point, however i didn't tell him in fear of what would happen, and for the longest time i kept it hidden, despite how much it hurt to do so, however it dad somehow knew and fully accepted my decision it seemed like he knew about my love for Hiroshi for a good while which surprised me, but it surprised me more when he told me that the same thing was happening to him as well, so later that night i confessed to him, and the result made even more closer than we've ever been, this brought mom to tears in happiness, now she won't stop teasing us about how cute we are together, however i rule was made, no sex until we are the age a consent, which was sixteen.

More strange things came along when i hit my 13th birthday, i started to have weird feelings within me, like a power was growing, it was small at first but not longer after it began to grow, dad and Hiroshi seemed to notice as they sensed the energy growing within me, father and brother had the ability to sense energy due to their experience with Martial arts and meditation, and they were beginning to worry that it may get out of control, so began my training,i was taught meditation in order to help me control the power within me, and martial arts for protection, despite Tokyo being a thriving city, crime and violence still happens from time to time, and you'll never know when trouble will just up and find you.

Despite the strange occurrences, there were benefits from this power i hold, years ago it was found out that i had an incredibly high IQ level, to the point where going to a public school my own grade level was practically useless, Hiroshi was the same way, however it was natural as dad was a technological genius, this allowed dad bring us in the tech business, we both had talent with technology, mine was more in the focus or pharmaceutical like dad, however mine was a little more towards curing internal viruses and diseases. Hiroshi however was more into creating non lethal weaponry, it was when we went to the Tokyo 2 university that someone saw our potential, a scientist and professor who went by the name of Dr Drago Pettrovich Madnar, a russian robotic expert.

The man decided to take both of us under his wing and tech us the fundamentals of robotics, after much work, we developed technology to a much high teer. Hiroshi developed new non lethal weapons for the new police forces to which ever country was recovering from the after affect of the second impact, and i managed to develop and perfect nanomachines, with the new nano's, it furthers the applications of my dad synthetic limbs and made it easier to apply the limbs more efficiently, not only that but it also help cure most viruses and cancers by attacking the problem at it's source, it was truly a new technological age being made, by my brother an I.

Dad couldn't have been more proud that me and Hiroshi managed to make our own business at such a young age, we were named at the top scientist of the new age, with our new wealth we worked to get other countries back to their feet supplying them with medicine, nano's and on lethal weaponry, along with financing the country's construction projects

It was when we just had got back home from visiting the United States, we had just finished assisting them in repairing other states that was affected by the second impact the most, thanks to our funding, America was able to recreate most of the states that were submerged under water.(Think of the cities being rebuilt like fortresses on the ocean, it's hard to explain it),(Also Shinji and Hiroshi is 14 at the time).

We were approached by a young boy who looked no older than me or Hiroshi, he had called himself tabris although he said he preferred to be called Kaworu Nagisa.

 **Flash Back** :

Shinji and his family finally settled down relaxing after their long trip from the US, the reconstruction project went without a hitch, and the States was finally nearly restructured to it's full capacity before the second impact happened.

''Heh with how things are going, this world will be back to normal in no time, i have to admit, being called a hero by the people of the world feels pretty good, wouldn't you say Shiji?'' Hiroshi asked.

''I agree.'' Shinji answered a bit as he ran his head through his lover's hair, the two were lay on a couch with one another, Mitsuko couldn't help but chuckle at the two boys, Jon was looking at his family and was loving the picture, to such peace in his home was something that he loved with a passion, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end anytime soon, he sighed happily in his large recliner enjoy the relaxing atmosphere, soon the family drifted off to sleep.

There was a sudden knock at the a few hours later, which woke up Jon, getting up from his seat, he answered the door and was surprised to see a young silver haired boy, who looked no older than Shinji and Hiroshi.

''Hello sir, your name is Jon Talbain right?'' the boy asked.

Jon didn't seem too surprised as he was well known around Tokyo 2. ''Yes, is there something you need?'' He answered.

''Yes,i have something urgent to tell you all, something that involves Shinji Ikari.'' The boy said in a grave tone.

Jon narrowed his eye. ''What exactly involves my son that you must tell us?'' He asked.

''One of a evil plot, concocted by powers higher than even the world governments.'' The boy said.

Jon pondered for a second and decided that it wouldn't hurt to hear him out, he welcomed the boy inside and woke up the others in the living room.

Shinji saw the boy and couldn't help be feel some kind of power coming from him, Hiroshi and Jon could feel it as well, the silver head boy felt the energy from Shinji and smiled.

''Hello everyone, My name is Kaworu Nagisa, it's a pleasure to meet you all. He said with a smile.

Shinji could tell that the boy was no ordinary human, the power he sensed told him that much, and he was one that didn't like people who hid themselves.

''You should really drop the human act, no human had that kind of energy i'm sensing from you, so who are you really?'' Shinji asked. which surprised Mitsuko.

''Power?, what kind of power?'' She asked.

''His power feels a lot like mine, it's rather calm and tranquil, almost like that of an-''

''An Angel.'' Kaworu cut in as he chuckled. ''I have to say, you more perceptive than i thought, which makes things a lit easier.''

Kaworu's body began to shined for a bit, letting go of the disguise he had on himself, the next moment, Mitsuko gasped as she saw a pair of white wings on the boy back.

''As you had said, i am not human, i am an Angel, My name is Tabris.'' The now named Tabris said.

It took a moment for the family to soak it in a bit, it was getting a little awkward for a second, until Jon spoke.

''So what is it that involves Shinji that you had to inform us about?'' He asked.

Tabris's face turned serious. ''There had been an evil plot in the works for years concocted by a secret organization that has even higher power than the world government's, they go by the name of Seele.''

''And what is it that they are plotting to do exactly?'' Shinji asked.

Tabris's face turned grave.'' They plan to initiate a third impact.

Everyone gasped as they heard this revelation, a third impact would destroy everything in this world, and what was left of the population, just when things were starting to get back to new normal. The whole room was in an uncomfortable silence, the fact that there were people who was working to end the world was disturbing.

''There's more.'' Tabris said. What you may have heard about the second impact was not true, it was in fact the work of Seele in order for them to enact the next phase of their plan, (Sorry guys, but this would take too long, Tabris basically explains the whole situation of how Adam and Lilith crashed on the earth and created all life on the planet). After Tabris let the explanation soak in a bit he continued.(Sorry again guys, Tabris explains the the incident, following the Dead sea scrolls, the Expedition, the contact experiments leading to the second impact.)

After he finished the explanation, to say that everyone was angry would be an understatement, because of this small group, millions of people lost their lives, and thousands went through an extreme level of strife which was still felt to this day. Shinji finally spoke.

''So what does this have to do with me?'' He asked.

''Because Seele plans on using you as a catalyst for the third impact.'' Tabris said.

''WHAT?!'' Hiroshi yelled his anger flaring to extreme level, he snarled in a wolf like fashion and his eye turned golden. Jon wasn't to far behind, but he had more control.

''Yes, unfortunately it is true, Seele want's to use you to start the end of the world.'' Tabris says gravely.

''So their after me huh? i'd like to see them try to use me…!'' Shinji said as his powers flared, this caused the boy to smile.

''Fortunately this where the bad news ends, i do have some good news however, and a proposal.

''And that would be?'' Shinji asked.

''There is a way to avert this, a way to stop them from looking for you entirely and stop their plans for good, which brings me to my proposal, will you aid me in stopping Seele?'' Tabris asked.

Shinji's eyebrows rose as he heard this, for some reason he felt that this was going to involve something he was going to love in the near future.

''Okay, tell how you plan on doing this and i'll see if i will help you.'' Shinji said.

Tabris nodded. ''Very well, as you know right after the second impact, an organization that goes by the name of Nerv was formed and was based in Tokyo 3, they were working on a project creating a Biomechanical weapon called Evangelion in order to battle the Angel that was said to come to earth in the Dead sea scrolls, which is in three years, also as i have stated, they counted on you being a certain way, hence why your father left you those many years ago, i'm sorry to say but, your father was follow their plan of manipulating you into starting the third impact.'' Tabris explained. The boy could feel Shinji's power rise with his anger, he almost felt sorry for the boys father….Almost, Hiroshi and the other were also angry at Gendo for what he did.

''That bastard had better hope i don't find him otherwise i would tear him to pieces.'' He snarled.

''Indeed.'' Tabris said. ''Fortunately thanks to you changing your last name when you were adopted, neither Seele or Gendo knows anything about you, sure gedo sent a search team out to find you when they lost track of you, but had to drop the search as they had to work on the Evangelion experiments, not only for Japan but for the others across the globe, so they were rather busy, Seele simply didn't bother.

''So basically gives him the element of surprise right?.'' Jon asked.

''Exactly.'' Tabris answered. ''Think about it Shinji, you not only can save this world, but you can also get back at that what you call a failure of a father, i'm not much for revenge, but even i have to be honest, the fool deserves it for what he did to you.''

Shinji had a rather evil grin show on his face, which scared Hiroshi a bit, but also made him feel excited at the same time.

''Is that so?'' He asked as pondered this for a second. ''Very well, i'll help you, I just have a few more questions.''

''Yes?'' Tabris asked.

''Why did you truly come and ask me?, and how do you know so much about me?'' He asked. Tabris smiled.

Ah now it's finally getting to the best part of this conversation.'' He said with joy which made everyone wonder why he was so happy all of a sudden.

''The real reason i chose you is because you are the only person i know who has the ability to do so, as you probably figured out today you have powers that closely resemble mine, that's because you half angel.'' Tabris said.

Shinji was a little surprised but happy that he finally knew why he had this strange power. however he wasn't prepared for what Tabris said next.

''You're not alone however,roughly 90 percent of human being born after the second impact are also half angel.'' He said.

Everyone's eyes widened to comical proportions, as they heard this.

''B-But how?'' Shinji asked.

''When Adams power spread throughout the world, nearly killing all human life, since human can't handle that kind of energy, however some had managed to survive and no long term ill effect were shown, but unknown to everyone it did, the energy managed to also every womb of every female left in this world, so when a child was born from it, have a potential to unlock their power.'' Tabris explained.

Hiroshi looked at his hands. ''So that mean's that-''.

''Yes, you are one also.'' Tabris answered. ''You already unlocked it in some form through meditation and martial arts.

''Whoa.'' Hiroshi said in awe. Tabris decided to answer Shinji's second question.

''The reason i know so much about you is because i have been watching you for quite a while now, some years ago, i sensed a small amount of your energy when it was just beginning to meifest itself, this led me to you, when i saw how you and your family help Nation get back to their feet, it peaked my interest, i had never seen such love for a human life, despite being an angel, i have experienced many things of humanity, and found them to be worth saving, i can't just let them suffer like this, there may be corruption, but there is always greater things to be had for them, that is why i chose you it's because of you pure soul, not only from you, but you three as well, because of you, humanity can live again, they have renewed faith, you are hero's of the people.'' Tabris said.

 **Flashback end** :

 **Shinji's POV**

After Tabris had explained everything, we made a plan, Gendo would call for me to pilot the Evangelion in three years, as he told us Gendo is the supreme commander of Nerv stationed in Tokyo 3, i would work for them and turn Seele's plot on it's head, of course i don't expect it to be easy and i know it's going to be dangerous, but i refuse to see everything me and my family has done for the world destroyed, thankfully i had an huge edge over them i just hope that it'll work in my favor.

Secondly, Tabris requested that he stay with us for a while and help me and Hiroshi learn to harness our power, it went quite well, regime of meditation helped greatly, on top of that dad also taught Tabris martial arts, so it was a win win for all of us.

 **Three years later**

Me and Hiroshi and Dad just entered the house after returning from a meeting with Dr Madnar, over the past three years, Dad and the Doctor furthered their robotic and Synthetic body research and finally managed to create a synthetic torso for those who lost half of their bodies, this help many people from around the globe, which required more use of Nano Machine's, fortunately i had also developed a more advanced Nano machine used to help maintain and fix minor problems with in the Synthetic limbs and torso's, this was another step towards bringing back the world and it's people back to it's former glory, maybe even greater.

''Mitsuko, were home!'' Jon called out.

Mitsuko came out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, happy to see her loved one's had made it home safely.

''Welcome back, so how was it?'' She asked.

''Heh, It went excellent, demand for the Synthetic torso shot up, there were people out there who were more injured than we had thought.'' He finished sadly.

Mitsuko just smiled and kissed the man/werewolf. ''You are always the sympathetic man, which i always love you, your kind soul is what is helping these people.'' She said, She turned her attention to her sons.

''The same goes for you to as well, i'm blessed to have sons as compassionate and kind as your two, you three made this world a better place to live in.'' She finished.

''Thank's mom.'' Hiroshi and me said in unison. ''Thank you Mitsuko.'' Jon said. Mitsuko smiled but for a look of remembrance formed on her face.

''Oh right, i almost forgot.'' She said as she pulled out an envelope from the pocket in her apron. ''This came for you in the mail'' She said as she handed it to Shinji.

Shinji took the envelope and opened it and took out a letter, he opened the letter and read the contents.

Come.

Gendo Ikari.

There was a small silence as Shinji read the letter a moment later he chuckled.

''Well well, look like it's finally time.''He said with a smirk

Everyone else knew what it meant, Gendo had finally called his son to Nerv, Everyone was a little worried at to Shinji's safety on the matter and didn't want him to go, but they also wanted Seele's plans stopped.

''So you're going huh?'' Hiroshi asked a little sad that he was going to be separated from his lover.

''And you're coming with me.'' Shinji said which surprised them.

''Huh? why?'' The boy asked.

''Despite i may be able to handle myself, i still need someone to watch my back, and i could ask for any one better to do it.'' Shinji answered.''Besides our sixteenth birthdays are coming up and were going to need to do a proper celebration.'' He added with a seductive tone, which made his lover blush.

Hiroshi just smiled. ''Thank you Shinji.

Jon and Mitsuko just smirked at the two's antics they no longer minded since they were now grown by law, beside the were mature enough in their eye.

''Alright you two it's time you prepared for the trip, go and pack, i'll give you two a few extra thing to help you guys out.''Jon said.

The two nodded and went to their room, to get packed, it took a better part of an hour to get thing in order, they decided to turn in early to get some good rest, the two were snuggled up against each other in their bed.

Shinji for some reason couldn't hide his excitement, he was finally going to confront his bastard of a father, he couldn't wait to get back at the man for what he did to him.

'Rest assured Gendo, you're going to pay for what you have done, you and that damned Seele, you will know what it means to cross the people and think you can get away with it, that's a promise.'' He Thought before he finally went to sleep, enjoying the warmth that came from Hiroshi.

 **Whew Finally done, man that took some effort, but i got it done, tell me what you guy think about this, remember constructive criticism, not done right bashing, if our here to bash then leave, bashers don't deserve to read or write fanfictions, so keep out.**

 **Well i noticed that there are something you may be confused about as you read this, like Shinji changing his name causing him to go off the grid from Gendo, well i do have an answer, Shinji and change his appearance too such as dying his hair letting it grow, which he did in this story, some of those detail will be in later chapters.**

 **Well that's it for now, you can expect the next chapter soon, don't worry about my other one, they are currently in progress, however they may take longer since the computer crashed and i had to restart everything, but thing's are getting done, and that's what matters.**

 **Until next time, this is Ninj4Fox signing off.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Scachiel

**Hello everyone, this is Ninj4Fox here bringing you all the next chapter in my new story, The New Savior.**

 **First off i have to admit i was surprised that this one got some good support despite this being a yaoi, it's good to know that more people are a little more lenient on it, and it make me kind of happy.**

 **I also saw a few of the reviews, i know i did the** **time line** **wrong a bit, however i decided to make it different from the Original, the main reason is because this will turn to M rated fairly quickly, and i think the age of sixteen is the right age of consent...In this story not real life.**

 **Another reason is that i will be doing the lemon, although i could use some help, if there are any lemon writers out there, i need you help, please contact me if you can.**

 **Also i might not bring in any details about the Darkstalkers since Jon is the only one on earth, others fled to Makai when the second impact happened, Felicia may come in later in the story but i still haven't found a spot for her yet.**

 **Also Shinji's and Hiroshi attacks will also have a few that's very similar to Jon's Beast cannon move, but most of their moves are going to be original even when Hiroshi transforms.**

 **Well i think it's time i start this up, hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.**

The New Savior

Chapter 2

Scachiel

Shinji looked outside of the window as he and Hiroshi rode the train towards tokyo 3, The two were wearing casual cloths, Shiji wore a pair of blue jeans and black button up shirt with a blue logoed undershirt, and a pair of Flip Flops, he wore them a lot since the weather pattern in Japan was in constant summer,Hiroshi wore a pair of black cargo pants and a black wolf logoed shirt and a pair of Converses. Shinji had over a million scenarios was going through the boy s head, all included beating Gendo down, he couldn't wait to confront the man show him what he was made of, despite that he may have had a good life, his hatred of his blood father was still there, it increased when Tabris told him of the plot of Seele and Gendo, he made a silent vow that he was going make them pay for what they did to him and million other.

A loud yawn interrupted the boy from his thoughts, and saw Hiroshi just waking up from his nap and smiled, he was happy that Hiroshi came with him, he might have been able to take care of himself, but he still needed protection, he had a feeling that Seele were to type to ever take no for an answer, and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, by any means necessary.

''Have a nice nap?'' Shinji asked with a smile.

''Yeah, although i prefer a bed to these seats, it's was still nice, plus having you as a pillow is always great.'' Hiroshi said which caused his lover to chuckle.

''Well were almost there, the station's at least about a minute away.'' He said.

''Good, i'm tired of riding this thing already.'' Hiroshi said.

''Yeah i know what you mean, huh?'' Shinji sentence was cut short when he felt the train start to slow down, he looked outside and found that they weren't even at the station, the moment the train stopped a voice came from the intercom.

''Due to the state of emergency, all stations have been shut down, please wait for futher instructions to ensure your safely.''

''State of emergency, what the hell?'' Hiroshi exclaimed.

''I don't know, all i know is i'm not waiting in here.'' Shinji responded as he got up and pried open the door to the train, he looked out and found the station about 15 kilometres from their position. ''Come on the station is just this way.'' He said.

Hiroshi followed Shinji out of the train and they walked to the station, once there they noticed that the whole place was completely deserted, not a single car was on the road, no civilians walking along the sidewalk, not even their escort was there.

''Jeez, this place is a ghost town, you sure this is the right place?'' Hiroshi asked.

''This is the place they said, i'll see if i can contact them.'' Shinji said as he picked up the payphone.

''Due to the state of emergency all contacts have been disconnected, please try again later.'' The voice on the phone said.

Shinji huffed in frustration.'' The phone's are down to..!'' he said as he slammed the phone on the hook. ''Damn pay phone are completely useless anyway.''

Yeah, ain't that the truth.'' Hiroshi responded with a smirk, Shinji then took out a picture of the escort who was going to pick them up, he looked at the picture and couldn't help but snicker, it showed a rather beautiful woman who looked about 24 years old, she had long purple hair that went midway down her back, and wore a red bikini with short shorts.

(Meet me at the Train Station, also look at these)

Shinji chuckled as he saw the arrows pointing towards her breasts, Hiroshi looked curious as he heard his boyfriend's chuckling, looking over he saw the picture a well and just smirked.

''That is just a huge swing and a miss, don't you think?'' He said. Shinji just kept laughing.

''Eh i give her some points for effort.'' Shinji said.

''How much?'' Hiroshi asked smiling.

''About a 5, she get points deducted for trying too hard.'' Shinji said. The two began laughing out loud at their jokes, suddenly there was a loud explosion stopping their joking antics, the next moment a large number VTOLS flew over them headed towards a large black like creature with a white beak like mask and a crimson orb in it's chest, it was at least 120 feet tall.

''Huh now we know why everything has been shut down here.'' Hiroshi stated calmly

Shinji nodded. ''This must be one of the angels Tabris talked about.'' He said.

The two watched at the VTOLS were being shot down in droves, inwardly debating if they should wait and watch or if they should look for shelter, however their thoughts were interrupted as a Renault Alpine A310 stopped right in front of them, they could see the same woman from the photo in the driver's seat, she rolled down the window.

''Are you Shinji Ikari?'' She asked. She took notice of the other boy with Shinji but paid it no mind.

''Yes i am, and this is my brother Hiroshi, i'm assuming that you're Misato Katsuragi?'' Shinji responded.

''Hurry and get in, we have to get out of here!'' She said with a sense of urgency.

Shinji and Hiroshi both entered the car, and Misato floored the pedal, the car sped off away from the area just as another piece of a destroyed VTOL crashed in the same spot the were just a few seconds ago.

''That was a close call.'' Hiroshi said as he watched the destruction, for some reason i feel like i'm in a freaking Godzilla movie.''

''So i'm not the only one who feels that way.'' Shinji said with a laugh.

Misato was a little surprised by the boys banter, she was having a hard time comprehending how calm they were despite what was going on outside.

''So any idea why the esteemed Gendo decided to call me up now?'' Shinji asked.

''Sorry, drawing a blank there.'' Misato answered. ''I assume you don't have a good relationship with him.''

''You don't know the half of it, the one who took me in, i acknowledge as my true father, i found out that just because i was born from the man's sperm doesn't make him a father unless he steps up to the plate, he didn't, someone else did.'' Shinji exclaimed.

'Ouch, this kid is brutal.' Misato thought, she turned her attention to Hiroshi who was simply relaxing in the back of the car.

''So who are you?, not that i mind or anything, but Nerv might have a problem letting a civilian inside their base.'' She said.

''I brought him along with me, sorry but he's the only one i trust to protect me and watch my back, since Gendo is the commander of Nerv, i probably won't trust them as far as i can throw them.'' Shinji said.

Misato nodded as she understood the boys argument. ''Well you did say he was your brother, so i guess it'll be okay, hopefully.'' She said.

''My name's Hiroshi Talbain, nice to meet you.'' The boy said.

''Talbain...Wait you mean that Talbain?!'' She asked her eye's wide.

She had heard of the Talbain family from far and wide, their exploits practically help rebuild the world, and also help most of the population get back to their feet, she admired the family for their deeds of helping the world.

''Looks like our reputation proceeds us, yes we are from that family.'' Hiroshi said.

''So you two have your own business right?, what is it that you two do?'' She asked.''I already know of your fathers Synthetic technology.

Shinji smiled. ''I developed Nano Technology used to cure diseases from the inside, i've also recently made a new machine that repairs and maintains the Synthetic Limbs father developed.'' He explained.

''Hiroshi developes non lethal weaponry for government contractors and police forces for countries that just had been restored.''

She was amazed that they could do so much as such a young age, the world looked promising if they have children like this in the future, he thought were cut short as Hiroshi spoke sounding a bit worried.

''Uh Misato, i think you might want to go faster, the VTOLS are retreating.'' He said.

''Huh?'' She said as she looked at the rear view mirror to find that the VTOLS were indeed retreating, she noticed another bigger aircraft headed towards the monster that made her eye's widened.

''Shit, there using an N2 mine!'' She yelled as she turned the car to the last gear and went full speed, a moment later the bomb was dropped and the blast went throughout the whole city, fortunately Misato managed to get out of reach for the shock wave to hit them.

''That was too close.'' She said with a sigh of relief. a half an hour later they arrived at the track where the train would take them to the Geofront, as they traveled on the train, Shinji looked around.

''So Gendo's there huh?'' He asked.

''Yes, do you know what he does?'' She answered.

''I've heard that his work is vital for the protection of the human race'' He answered. 'If only she knew the real truth about the whole thing.' He added as a final thought.

Misato brought out a booklet labeled as the Nerv orientation, Shinji accepted it and read it's contents.

''So I'm going to work for them, this should prove interesting.'' He said as he continued reading.

Soon enough the tunnel opened into the Geofront, Both Shinji and Hiroshi looked around the place impressed.

''So this is a real Geofront, i have to admit, it's impressive.'' Hiroshi said.

''Yes, this is our secret base; NERV HQ, the key to rebuilding our world and a fortress for all mankind.'' Misato said.

''Shinji scoffed, ''I think we kind of beat them in the rebuilding the world part.'' He said, which caused his lover to start chuckling a bit.

''You have a point there, don't know how they'll respond to that.'' Misato said.

They entered another tunnel that delivered them to the main destination, they began walking towards the head quarters, however the boys found that Misato had a bad sense of direction, for the next thirty minutes, they were walking around in circles.

''Okay it official, we're lost.'' Hiroshi said amused at Misato's frustration.

The woman just grumbled making Shinji chuckle, a moment later the elevator open to reveal a blond woman who wore a white lab coat, and a swimsuit, Shinji and Hiroshi had to hold in their laughter as they saw the woman's attire. Said woman glared at Misato while the purple haired woman looked sheepish.

''Misato your late, were short on time.!'' The woman said

''Eh heh heh, sorry Rits.'' Misato said. Ritsuko turned her attention to the two boys.

''Is this the third child?'' She asked

''Yep'' Misato answered.

''Names Shinji Talbain, and this my brother Hiroshi, it's nice to meet you.'' Shinji said politely.

Ritsuko rose an eyebrow as she heard the last name, but paid it no mind, and commented.

''You're a polite one, nothing like-

''Gendo?, i would hope so, i would appreciate it if you don't compare me to that man, if you please.'' Shinji cut in.

Ritsuko understood the boys reaction as she had heard of Gendo abandoning his son all those years ago, the resentment was expected.

 **Some time later:**

After short walk they came across a dark room, which made it hard for the boys to see, once the lights flashed on, they were slightly surprised by the view of the large mecha in the other side of the window.

''A robot...Interesting.'' Shinji stated calmly.

''It's not a robot, it's the artificial life form Evangelion. Mankind's ultimate weapon and out last hope against the angel threat'' Ritsuko corrected.

''Hmph, so this is what that man had been working on?'' Shinji asked

''Correct.'' A voice said coming from an intercom. Shinji just smirked and looked up with a bored look on his face. Gendo who was looking at his son was a bit surprised by how the boy carried himself, it wasn't he was expecting his son to act, however he kept his composure.

''It's been a while Shinji.'' He said. Shinji smirked surprising the man even more.

''Yes it has...Gendo.'' Shinji said. Gendo's eye's narrowed slightly, the boy was showing a different personality than what he had expected, and the other boy that came with Shinji was another unknown variable, he had expected the boy to come alone.

''And who are you'' Gendo asked the boy.

''Names Hiroshi Talbain, Shinji's brother, my father Jon Talbain found and took in Shinji when you left him behind.

Gendo's eye widened he had never expected the Talbain family to take in his son, he had called his brother in law to pick up his son, only to find out that they had died in a car accident just an hour outside of the city, from there on he lost track of his son and had NERV search all over japan for him, however he had to give up on finding him when he had to turn his attention to the Evangelion experiments, he decided to look up information on Talbain family at a later time, for right now they were short on time.

Turn towards Misato.''Were moving out.'' He said.

''Moving out?, but we have no pilot!'' She argued.

''Our spare pilot is already here'' Gendo said

''What?!, but he has no training! how can he fight something like that?!'' Misato said.

Gendo turned toward Shinji. ''You will pilot unit 01 to defeat the angel.'' Shinji merely scof

''What makes you think that i will do it?'' He asked calmly.

Gendo turned on the intercom. ''Wake up Rei.'' He said.

''But sir, she injured, she can't pilot in her current state.'' Another voice said over the intercom.

''She's not dead yet.'' He responded.

Shinji and Hiroshi wasn't liking where the conversation was going, sure enough, a number of medic came into the main room with a gurney and a heavily injured girl lying on it.

''Rei, the spare is useless, you will have to pilot unit 0'' He said.

'That monster!' Both Shinji and Hiroshi thought, their hatred for the man increased ten was a sudden tremor that rocked the whole base.

''It sensed us'' Gendo said. Another tremor shook the base much stronger than before, the gurney that Rei was lying on began to tip over. Shinji noticed this and fast than what the eye can see, he ran to her and caught the before she hit the ground. Everyone one beside Hiroshi was stunned at the boy speed, they were knocked out of their stupor when another tremor caused a large piece of debris to fall from the ceiling heading towards Shinji and Rei.

''Shinji look out!'' Misato yelled. Suddenly two things happened, Hiroshi using the same speed Shinji had used before, rushed towards Shinji and prepared for the large piece debris hoping to stop it from smashing his lover, second which surprised everyone was that a large purple hand came up from the other side and stopped the debris from hitting the three of them.

''Unit 01 activated!'' A female voice said over the intercom.

''That's impossible!. The power socket wasn't inserted!'' Ritsuko shouted.

While all this was happening, many thing were going through Shinji's mind, for some reason he sensed something from Rei that was really familiar, he looked at the blue haired girl for a second, a vision of his mother suddenly showed on the girl's face, they had an almost spitting image, his eye's widened as he saw this.

'W-What is this, why does she has mothers face?' He thought, He could feel something from her, something similar to his mother Yui.'What the hell did that bastard do?!' His anger began to rise. Gendo was grinning as this was going on, however he failed to noticed that Shinji spotted him.

''Take that grin off your face Gendo.'' Shinji said with a dead tone. Gendo turned to his son and was surprised by the glare the boy was giving him, all the while a blue aura rose from his body, giving the man a chill up his spine.

''Fine, i'll pilot it.'' Shinji said. He turned towards the medic.

''Get her to a safe place now!'' Shinji demanded which made the medic jump at the power in his voice, he laid Rei back on the gurney.

''You're safe now, Sister.'' He whispered to the girl. turning to the still stunned medics he glared. ''What are you waiting for?!, Get moving!'' He yelled. This time the medics quickly took Rei out of the room.

''Let's get this over with.'' Shinji said. ''Besides i need something to take my anger out on.''

Hiroshi just sighed. ''You had to piss him off.'' He said as he followed his brother inside the observation bay. Misato was about to argue that he couldn't go in there, but the glare he sent shut her up.

''Listen, i'm the only person who can get close to him, when he's like this, sorry but your not safe when he's this angry.'' He said. Misato nodded understanding the boy reasons, she felt a bad chill down her spine when she saw that aura still coming off Shinji's body.

Shinji removed his over shirt and flip flops and got entered and took the seat inside the entry plug, once the doors closed, the plug began to fill with LCL.

''What is this stuff?'' Shinji asked a little scared that he may drown in the strange liquid.

''Don't worry Shinji, you can breath in the LCL.'' Misato said. Shinji just shrugged as the liquid reached his head, taking a breath he nearly gagged.

''Ugh, this is horrible.'' He thought. Misato's voice came again.

''Alright Shinji, the control for this is simple, all you have to do is think of the actions you want the Eva to do and it will do it.'' She said.

''Is that so?'' Shinji smirked a bit, he closed his eye and began to focus, unconsciously synching with the Eva.

''What is the Synch ration?'' Ritsuko asked in side the control room.

"It-It's at a full 100 percent!'' Maya Ibuki gasped. The blond's eyes widened.

''THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'' Ritsuko yelled.

From the elevator platform, Gendo and his second in command Fuyutsuki just stared.

''The child is special indeed.'' He said. Gendo only stared he was seething on the inside not liking the boys attitude, he should have been meek, weak-willed, and desperate for any kind of positive attention. However Shinji was extremely confrontational and confident, and didn't have any respect for him, he knew something had gone wrong in the scenario, he just didn't know how wrong it went.

''Prepare for Eva launch!'' Mitsuko ordered.

The Evangelion was laughed into the air to the surface, coming to a stop as he landed on the streets.

''Shinji just focus on walking for now.'' Misato transmitted. Shinji just smirked.

''I think i'll do more than that.'' He said. Shinji focus on the Eva's movement, he envision the Eva doing a few Kata's, sure enough, the Eva began doing a few punches and Kicks.

''Unbelievable.'' Ritsuko said as she watch the giant biomech do a little shadow boxing.

Seeing that he got a feel for the Eva he turned his attention to the Angel still causing havoc on the city, he suddenly got an idea and released a bit of chi into the Eva, everyone was floored as they saw an intense blue aura flowing from the Eva's body, it hands began to glow the same color and began to focus the Chi, a ball of energy began to form and began to grow, once it reach a certain size.

''Wolf Blaze!'' Shinji yelled.

the Eva thrust it's hands forward and launched the ball of Chi towards the Angel at breakneck speed.

The angel sensed something coming behind it, it stopped it destruction of the city and turned around only to get hit in the face hard, the impact sent it flying back forcing it out of the city.

It was at this moment that everyone in the Nerv HQ was freaking out, Hiroshi just smirked as he expected this to happen, Ritsuko's eye's widened as did Maya's. Even Misato was left speech less. Gendo's eye widened a bit while Fuyutsuki gasped.

''Wh-What the hell did he just do?!'' Ritsuko yelled, as she saw the Aura still rising fromthe Eva's body.

''Reading's show that it is similar to an AT-Field.'' Maya told her.

Shinji focus and willed the Eva to begin walking towards the downed angel, said creature was recovering and getting to it's feet, it noticed the Eva walking towards him, it decided to go and intercept the Eva.

Shinji saw the angel walking towards him. ''That's right you ugly idiot, come to me like a lamb to the slaughter.'' He said. Everyone in the Nerv HQ felt a chill as they heard the boy's words, all except Hiroshi who was loving every second of this.

'Really know how to make an impression.' He thought.

By now the Angel and began attacking with it's sharp spikes from it's hands, the Eva skillfully dodged the attacks and began countering against it with fast and constant attacks, (Think of him using Wing Chun) the punches to it's chest began to crack the red gem in the angel's chest, noticing this the angle activated it's at field and managed to push the Eva back slightly, using this chance the angle tried to grab the Eva, keyword tried, the Eva reversed the grab catching the angel of guard, the Eva rose it's need and caught the angle as it was about to fall, the Eva then began a brutal barrage of machine gun punches to the angels face, then ended it with an elbow to the core which cracked it more and a kick to it's back, sending the Angel a good distance away (Think Kung Lao's grab from MKX)

'Okay i had my fun, i think it's time to end this.' Shinji thought as he finally starting to cool down a bit, he channeled more Chi into the Eva and willed it to run towards the angel and it was increasing in speed.

''Synch Ratio went up to 120 percent!'' Maya gasp.

''WHAT?!'' Ritsuko yelled.

The Eva's speed increased more until it's whole body was engulfed in the blue Aura.

''Wolf Cannon Blitz!'' Shinji yelled. The Eva punched through the angel destroying the core in one go, without it's core died instantly, pulling its hand from it's chest the angel fell back to the ground before exploding in a bright light shaped like a cross, the Eva walked back towards the Base not looking back.

''Heh, too easy.'' He said.

''That target has gone silent.'' Maya reported.

''R-Right.'' Misato nodded. ''Get some recovery teams out there and get the pilot back safe.''

''What was that?'' Makoto asked his companion Shigeru.

''I don't know, but that just made the battles in the Godzilla movie look like child's play.'' The male bridge bunny said.

Shinji and Hiroshi burst out laughing having heard the man, that had to be the best response they had heard for the whole day.

''Oh man, that just made my day!'' Hiroshi said calming down.

''Yeah, thanks for that, we needed it.'' Shinji said to Shigeru, the man smiled happy that he made a good punchline.

Meanwhile Gendo was watching this but was trying hard not to believe it. The scenario has changed far beyond than he had ever expected, and he didn't like it, Unit-01 was suppose to awaken it's berserker mode and bring the scenario one step closer to fruition, instead the boy access something that he had never seen before and defeated the angel with ease, this wasn't just one wrench thrown in the gears of his plan, it was a whole set. He needed to know what exactly Shinji had done to achieve this.

''Fuyutsuki, bring Shinji and his...companion to my office once everything is in order.'' Gendo said as he walked out of the platform.

Fuyutsuki nodded and went towards the Control room, as Gendo seethed on the inside, this was not boding well for his scenario let alone Seele's, he was certain that they were going to make an uproar about this, and that was the last thing he needed to deal with.

 **Well? tell what you guys thing about this, i had to put a lot of thought into this one, but i managed to get thing put together.**

 **There are a few thing that i decided for the next chapters, other characters Darkstalker may make an appearance, not a lot of them, but a few that have close connections with Jon.**

 **Anyway i think that's all for now, i will get the next chapter up soon so please be patient. Until next time folks this is Ninj4Fox signing off**

 **SeeYa!**

.


End file.
